bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alita Saladaña
Alita Saladaña (アリタ サルダー Arita Sarudaa) is an Arrancar allied with Diosa. Appearance Alita takes the appearance of a young woman with long, sliver hair, and red eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her very large breasts. Unlike most Arrancar, she does not wear a modified Shinigami Uniform. Her outfit is much more "modern", typically being a black military outfit of unknown origin. Her alternate outfit is a blue military jacket, white shirt, black tie and long blue pants with black boots. This makes her the only known Arrancar not to dress in white. The location of both her Hollow Mask fragments and her Hollow Hole are unknown. Her Zanpakutō is worn on her waist. Personality Alita is a short-tempered, and impulsive woman. She does not take insults easy, and is more than willing to snap at someone when they make her angry. She is also normally quiet, keeping to herself mostly. Alita is very loyal to Diosa, more so than Grimmjow or Aaroniero are. Alita is fond of painting and get's easily annoyed with Dordoni, who she finds to be a useless addition to the army. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Unknown Level of Swordsmanship: Alita possesses a rapier in her sealed state, hinting that she is capable of using a sword. Grimmjow, an expert swordsman himself, is abnormally weary when she places her hand on the sword's hilt. Immense Spiritual Power: Alita possesses an immense amount of spiritual power, on par with an Primera Espada. Her spiritual energy, when fully unleashed, is capable of killing off weak individuals, and it is colored blue. Cero: Her Cero is blue in color. Unlike most Arrancar, she can release her Cero from more than one location. Her Cero is commonly released from directly in the middle of her chest, but she is also able to release it by swinging her rapier. When released with this method, it follows the arc of her sword swing. *'Gran Rey Cero:' Despite not being an Espada, her power level is equivalent to one, and she is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. To use it, Alita combines her Cero with her blood, creating much more powerful Cero. Her Gran Rey Cero is colored red. Sonído Master: Alita has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Diosa on multiple occasions during their first encounter. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Alita has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Alita has been shown using it to travel to and from the Soul Society. Zanpakutō Caballero Azul (青騎士(あお騎士騎手),Kabarero Azaru; Spanish for "Blue Knight", Japanese for "Blue Knight Rider") is Alita's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a rapier that she wears on her waist. :Proyectil Azul (青弾丸爆弾(ブルー弾丸); Puroiekutiru Azaru Spanish for "Blue Projectile", Japanese for "Blue Bullet Bomb"): A technique Alita can use in her sealed state. Covering her sword in blue spiritual energy, she launches it towards the opponent in the shape of a sphere, similar to a musket ball. She is capable of keeping the energy wrapped around her blade to augment her sword swings. *'Resurrección': Her release command is "Ascend" (興起 kōki), most likely referring to a squire ascending to the rank of a knight. When releasing her Zanpakutō, she points it at the opponent and calls out the release command and name. She is enveloped in a skull-shaped surge of energy that dissolves when the release is completed. In this form, she remains entirely humanoid, the remains of her Hollow Mask and the location of her Hollow Hole still unknown. Her rapier is replaced with a blue shield with raised patterns and a lance, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The lance, like the shield is has a raised pattern. It is often said that her Resurrección is more like a Shinigami's Shikai, as it grants her no Hollow like traits in terms of appearance. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Alita's speed, strength, and durability increase immensely. :*'Lightning and Water Manipulation': Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of lightning and water. :*'Cascada' (断瀑 (カスケーダ), Kasukeda; Spanish for "Waterfall", Japanese for "Cutting Waterfall"): Lifting her shield, Alita shoots a whirling torrent of water into the air that crashes down with enough force to crush several of the buildings created in Hueco Mundo. :*'Relámpago' (稲妻(レランパーゴ), Reranpāgo; Spanish for "Lightning", Japanese for "Thunder and Lightning"): Covering her lance in electricity, Alita unleashes it in the form of a "bullet" in the shape of her lance at her opponent. When it makes contact with anything, the bullet creates a incredibly-destructive explosion, easily dwarfing the building sof Hueco Mundo. As with her Proyectil Azul, Alita can keep the electricity wrapped around her lance to augment her sword swings, and numb the opponent's the lance makes contact with. :*'Asimilación' (同化,Achimaireshon; Spanish and Japanese for "Assimilation")" With this ability, Alita's can control any water (including ice) or electricity based moves that her opponent uses against her, making their weapon hers. Despite being called "Asimilación", it does not actually take in anything. :*'Luz Flecha' (シャード衝撃(ライトアロー),Radozu Fureja; Spanish for "Light Arrow", Japanese for "Shard Bombardment"): She shapes a line of bright-white energy by running her lance through the air. Once the line is made, it shatters and all the powerful sharp shards are released at her opponent like a machine gun firing powerful bladed bullets. These shards are made of electricity, and can numb on contact. :*'Elegante Fuente' (水スポウト(エレガントな泉) Spanish for "Elegant Fountain", Japanese for "Water Spout"): Surging water emegeres from the raised patterns of the lance, covering it in it's entierty. She launches the water at her opponent in the form of a large blast. However, she is able to control the water in any way she wishes, from using it as a rop to capture an opponent, to changing it's form into an extension of her lance. :*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃, (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Despite not being an Espada, Alita managed to gain access to this powerful Cero variant through training. Like her regular Cero, it can be released from either her chest or the tip of her sword, releasing a condensed jet-black Cero (with a blue outline) of great power. When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. She prefers to avoid using this Cero variant, stating that a regular Cero is easier to perform. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): ALita is encircled in a torrent of water and electricity. The water surges up, before raining down on the opponent. In this form, Alita greatly resembles her Hollow self, a first for her Ressurección. She is still vaguely humanoid, but her skin is seems to give off a "glow". Her Hollow mask remnants are finally shown, covering her jaw, and extend down to cover her breasts and stomach. She keeps the shield and lance from her Ressurección, though both are now merged with her arms. :*'Cero Géminis' (多虚閃(ゼロジェミニ); Spanish for "Gemini Zero", Japanese for "Multi-Hollow Flash"): Alita's signature technique, usable only in her Segunda Etapa state. With her abnormal control over her Cero, Alita can release a Cero blast simultaneously from as many parts of her body as she wishes, creating multiple blasts that merge when fired to create a truly powerful Cero. When released at point-blank range, this technique can kill the opponent instantly. :*'Relámpago Blasón' (稲妻紋章(レランパーゴぶらすん),Reranpāgo Brasōn; Spanish for "Lightning Armor", Japanese for "Armor of Thunder and Lightning"): Her lance and shield crackle with a great amount of electricity and she launches the electricity up into the air. After a moment, it comes back down on Alita with great force. The electricity forms body of armor to cover her entire person, sleek in design, and angelic to behold. The armor lets off a bright glow, damaging the sight of anyone near her. It increases nearly all aspects of her combat abilities, her strength, durability, defense, but she is slowed, making it difficult to catch the enemy for close range hits.